


sleep, baby, sleep

by subttmark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ghosts, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i love him uwu, i'm really very truly bad at tagging, i'm soft for this pair orz, it's the dreamies, mark is a crybaby kinda, mark is scared of the (friendly) ghosts, nct dream members (except mark) are ghosts, oh there are tags for it, the ghosts are friendly tbh, yes i still consider mark as one of nct dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subttmark/pseuds/subttmark
Summary: "sleep, baby. don't worry. just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and calm yourself. i'll be here next to you, protecting you from those ghosts."lowercase!ignore the title i just really have no idea what to name this fic askdjskjd—





	sleep, baby, sleep

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> i'm very new here and this is my very first short fic (drabble?), so please be kind to me ><  
> also, english is not my first language. i'm sorry for the incorrect grammars or misspellings in this fic ;;-;;

it's around past midnight when mark has woken up. bleary eyed and half-conscious, he takes a look at his surrounding. his room is dark, save from the dim sleep light he turned on right before he dozed off. there's a weight of a limb on top of his tummy, long and warm and so like his boyfriend. mark sighs, content and undisturbed. he cuddles closer to the warm body behind him, burying himself further under the warmth of his duvet and the coziness of his huge boyfriend's embrace.

mark's eyes are on the verge of closing when he hears a distant rustle coming from the corner of his room. alarmed, he snaps his eyes wide open, body tensing under the nerve. his boyfriend, yukhei, only groans a little, moves around a bit and stays still. the rustling sound has dissipated, but some murmurs can be heard from the same corner. mark moves back a little, trying to make himself look smaller by snuggling close to yukhei. he closes his eyes, feigning asleep.

the murmurs grow louder in sound, and it also grows clearer, as if the sources of the murmurs are getting closer to the bed. mark's grips on his blanket tighten as he feels a surge of fear and uneasiness. who are they? are they breaking in to mark and yukhei's shared apartment to steal some things, some money? mark tugs yukhei's hand closer to his chests, throat closing up and producing a small high and breathless sound. the intruders coo, and mark only shrinks further under his blanket.

"look at them, aren't they adorable?" one of them gushes, and mark can feel a cold breeze on top of his head, as if the stranger wants to touch mark, but afraid to do so. the others hiss, and a small slap echoes in the room.

"didn't we all agree not to touch them, especially the smaller one, chenle? we know how you are with small and cute things or people, but an agreement is an agreement." a voice scolds, stern and resolute, although with a hint of fondness laced through it.

"but hyung!" the first voice whines. "i just can't resist! look at him, all innocent but a little bit disturbed! he looks like he's having a nightmare, all frowny and whimpery!"

"he looks scared and tired, hyung," a small voice adds, quiet and sympathetic. then mark hears a sigh, followed by a several more scolding.

mark opens his eyes, growing curious despite his initial fear. he's greeted by the sight of six young teenagers looking the same age as him. none of them seems to realize that mark is awake and watching them.

his eyes wander, looking at those six boys from head to toe—only to shriek when he sees all of their feet are not touching the ground. he turns, burying his face on yukhei's warm and sturdy chests with ragged breath and teary eyes. accidentally jostling yukhei, waking him up with confused but worried face.

"baby? are you okay?" yukhei sounds really concerned, his long fingers comb through mark's soft bleached hair calmly. he hums while kissing the top of mark's head, affection oozing from his gentle and sweet demeanor. mark lets out a muffled sob, hands gripping the fabric of yukhei's shirt in a death grip. yukhei coos, his right hand tenderly grips mark's chin to look at him on his eyes, and his left hand sweeps mark's stray hair away from his forehead.

"g- ghosts-" mark wails, tears running down his cheeks, wetting his lashes and dripping down his chin. yukhei wipes the tears, but doesn't comfort him right away. instead he goes to kiss both of mark's closed eyelids, his forehead, his nose, his tear-stained cheeks, then his plump but slightly-chapped lips. he kisses mark sweetly, an innocent chaste kiss, light but full of love. mark savors the kiss, his hiccupping breaths turn steadier and more controlled.

"sleep, baby. don't worry. just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and calm yourself. i'll be here next to you, protecting you from those ghosts."

mark hugs yukhei tighter, inhaling a whiff of the fresh scent of citrus and an unidentified soft musky scent, a certain aroma that is so familiarly yukhei.

"w- will you still be here next to me when i'm awake?" mark asks in a small meek voice, eyes glimmering under a curtain of delicate long lashes. yukhei smiles, warm like a lit fireplace in the middle of winter and sweet like his mom's homemade cupcake frosting, also calming like the usual before-sleep lullabies yukhei hums under his breath.

"of course, love. i'll be right in front of you, holding you close in my embrace and stuffing you full with my affections, when you're awake."

**Author's Note:**

> messy and short, i know. i'm sorry T_T i just wrote this in one sitting and i feel like posting this even if it's not really that /good/
> 
> i really love this couple T_T
> 
> btw, i'm open for any suggestions on how to make my fic better! i'm also open for any constructive criticism!
> 
> or, you can send it to my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/subttmark)♡


End file.
